Hell & Blaze's Adentures in Fairy Tail
by Hell-Blaze Sitori
Summary: What if Natsu had not met Lucy in Hargeon? What if he met the twins Hell & Blaze find out more by reading OC1 x Cana , OC2 x Laxus OOC!Laxus OOC!Natsu. I do not own the cover image
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The new kids on the block

A/N: Hey guys Hell & Blaze here we are making this story with our new OC's which we made to be the coolest we can (in our opinion). We decided to try our best to update at least once a week, and if we can't we will as soon as possible.

"Hello" Talking.

"_How_" Thinking.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist" **Spells/Magic.

We will be switching around POV's every so often so it is not in just one set POV.

Now on with the story.

P.S. Blaze here, Hell forgot to tell you his name is German for light.

* * *

><p><strong>X784 <strong>

**~Natsu POV~**

"I'm never riding a train again". I say. "You say that every time" says Happy while staring at his friends crawling figure. "Shut up Happy and slow down my stomach is still turning like crazy." I say back "Hurry up slowpoke we're here to look for Igneel remember?" says Happy. "Right". I reply excitedly. I start waking but, I hear a commotion and start running "_what could that be?"_ I turn the corner to see a girl and boy who look to be brother and sister lifting up a man with a weird tattoo on his face. "Hey! What are you doing put that guy down!" I yell running towards the duo. The sister glances at me and I realize that the man looks relatively unharmed other than a few scratches on his face and a bloody nose. i also notice something about the brother, he has a weird looking hat with what looks like a scale in the side of it. "Who are you." The girl asks me angrily as if she has something better to do than be there.

"Hey Hell." the girl says. "Yeah?" comes the reply from the brother i now know as Hell. "Do you think this kid can get us into a guild or what." the girl says. Hell glanced at me and stared at me for a few seconds and then says. " I dont know maybe you should ask him ,I have to deal with this asshole first." I then take a better look at the duo.

Hell wore a black trench coat with a golden cross on the back, black skinny jeans covered in silver chains, that weird hat and a black pair of combat boots. His hair is shoulder-length and a silver white color the right half of his face is covered by it including his eye and he was at least 6 feet 2 inches tall. The girl whose name i still don't know wore a bright sky blue v-neck long sleeve t-shirt, black skinny jeans with black and gold chains on them, knee high black leather combat boots that had a 6 inch heel that made her 5 feet frame stand at 5 feet 6 inches tall, a tight black leather jacket zipped half way up making her boobs stick out more . "_Boobs! Must not stare at breasts. Nice round, big breasts. Shit nosebleed!"_ I think to myself covering my nose falling back on my ass. Looking at the unnamed girl once more, I noticed the hat type thing on her head looked like it was made of the same material as my scarf, covering the top of her red hair that in the blazing sun looked a beautiful blazing inferno.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hell POV~<br>** Dropping the scumbag, who was making a grab for my little sister, I turned toward the pink haired idiot checking my sister out. "Oh man! Really not again. I can handle one asshole, but another? Shit how am I supposed to keep Blaze from setting fire to all of the male population." I said with an annoyed voice with a sweat drop and tick marks on my head.

* * *

><p><strong>~Blaze POV~<strong>

Will this pink-haired guy quit looking at me like that, it feels like he is undressing me with his eyes. I turn over to Hell and say " Hell this guy is staring at me like he hasn't seen a girl before, would you kindly kick his ass?" Hell looks at me,he then cracks his knuckles and says "my pleasure." He then proceeded to open up a can of whoop-ass on this pink haired kid until the kid shouted "**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" **Hell dodged and looked at me and then back to pinky and says "you're a Dragon Slayer too?

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsu POV~<strong>

I looked at Hell and yelled "WHAT!" I stare at Hell and Blaze and think "_He's a _

_Dragon Slayer?" _I look at him and say it aloud this time, "you're a Dragon Slayer?" He nods and i ask "Did you say you wanted to join a guild earlier?" He looks at Blaze and nods again. I look at him and wonder '_What type of dragon slayer is he? Is he more powerful than me?" _I ask "want to come with me to my guild and i can see if you can join?" They look at each other and smile, they both nod and i motion for them to follow me.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later <strong>

**Magnolia home of the Fairy Tail guild.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Hell POV~<strong>

"So what's your name?" I ask the pink haired mage, "Natsu" he replies as we walk off towards the guild hall. Natsu was talking but i paid him no attention, i was thinking about how i am going to keep all the men at the guild alive before Blaze kills them. "we're here' natsu says interrupting my thoughts, Blaze and I stand outside thinking before Natsu kicks the door in and shouts "I'M BACK" people welcome him back, then notice us and stop talking to look at the people he has brought with him. i start hearing whispers most about how my sister looks beautiful and i look creepy I look at them all before walking in. I notice a white haired woman at the bar and walk over but i hear some lady trying to hit on me i turn smile and keep walking towards the bar. I sit down and look at the woman who has a slow blush creeping onto her face, she asks what i want and just ask for some water, she comes back and asks me how i know Natsu and who the girl i walking in with was. I told her about natsu and explained who Blaze was as she walked over leaned into me and said "Hell, I'm tired we need to join this guild quickly and get a place to stay for the night." I turn and look at the barmaid again and ask where the master is, she says "i'm pretty sure the master is in his office, and getting him to come out is just as easy as starting a big enough fight." I turn around and punch a weirdo who was wearing nothing but his boxers, sending him flying into a wall. I turn back and say to the shocked barmaid " he was annoying me and i'm certain Blaze has had enough attention for one day." I hear a big booming voice yelling about how bad other members were acting. I turn around and look at the giant man and ask "you the master around here?" he looks at me then Blaze and shrinks down to a very small size. He ignores me completely and turns to Blaze 'hehehehehe" he says pervertedly before i hit him on the head and say "No touching you old pervert." he looks at me, laughs and says "I like you kid you're keeping your nakama safe, you will be a great asset to the guild." I and see the barmaid holding a stamp "where would you like your marks" she asks to me and Blaze. I say my right shoulder in silver as Blaze says her left thigh in a fiery red. we both fall asleep at the bar later.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**~Mira POV~**

I look at the two sleeping at the bar after walking in."_they're still here?" _I think while walking over and seeing them leaning into each other while sleeping. the master walks in an hour later and looks at the sleeping two, looks at me and walks to his office. I sit silently looking at the two and see that they look to be the same age while the brother looks a little more mature while the sister looks like a very playful person. I see the brother start stirring in his sleep he looks up at me surprised, looks around the guild then back at me and falls back asleep. I start wondering "_are those two really brother and sister, and why does the brother seem so protective of the right side of his face?" _I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Gray walks in looks at the two and mouths to me "where they here all night?" I nod and go back to looking at the duo thinking "_I wonder what their story is._"

* * *

><p><strong>~Blaze POV~<strong>

Walking up slowly I found myself wondering where I am. Feeling someone leaning on my shoulder I jump up quickly without making a sound, so whoever was on my shoulder fell to the ground. Looking at the groaning person on the ground I think "_Shit!_" Rushing up to my brother I quickly cover his right eye with his hair. "Hell, what the fuck did I tell you about sleeping on my shoulder?! No. Wait don't answer that. I told you not to do that because you know how jumpy I am in the morning." I scowl angrily at my big brother. "Shit, Blaze that hurt. Your so mean to me!" Hell whined then proceeded to walk up to the request board muttering about evil twin sisters and their wicked ways.

Walking up to Mirajane I shake slightly with silent laughter. "Hey Mira, where's the bathroom cause I need to change my clothes" I asked timidly with a light pink face. After she took me to where the bathroom was I walked straight in and locked the door. Looking in the mirror I moved my hair out out my left eye. Sighing I let my hair fall back into place to cover my red eye. Wiping my face with water I put my snake bites and my left eyebrow bar back in, put really dark black eyeliner on the waterline of my one black colored eye and some mascara, then put on some lip balm. I decide to change my shirt to my black and gray striped long sleeve v-neck and keep my jacket, jeans and boots on. Unlocking the door I walk over to the bar and order some beer. Smelling my brother's scent coming from behind me I turn around and say pouting "you choose now to find a mission just when I get some beer into my system?" He sighs, looks at me and says "Fine we will go and do it later but remember we still need money, if you haven't noticed I'm kinda broke right now, and we need a place to stay." Sighing I turn towards him and reply "I have a place to stay, want me to ask Laxus if you can stay too? I'll go ask him now he is with Gramps." Grabbing my beer I made my way up the steps to Gramps' office knowing that Laxus was in there. Knocking on the door I heard a voice say " Come in." Walking into the room I see Laxus sitting on the couch like the grump he is with Gramps sitting at his desk smiling like he knew I would be coming up here. "Hey Laxus, I have a question for you." I said walking over to him and sitting down in his lap. "What is that Inferno?" he asked me with a light pink blush dusting across his face. "Can Hell stay with us too? He can take my room and I could share with you? It would be just like when we were kids Sparky!" I said glaring at him for calling me that stupid nickname him and Hell came up with when we were kids. Shrinking back from me a little bit Laxus replied "Sure, I've been meaning to see if Sunny Boy need a place to stay too." Cheering I grabbed Laxus by the arms and dragged him with me down stairs. "Hell help me!" Sparky shouted as I dragged him with me to the bar. Looking up my brother said smirking "Nah. I'm good. Still want to live." I look at Hell and yell smirking up at Laxus "HELL YOU GET TO STAY WITH ME AND LAXUS!" He sweatdrops looking at me and Laxus, turns around to see Cana throwing a barrel of booze at him, he catches it effortlessly and chugs it with one arm. I sweatdrop and then yell "THAT WAS MINE YOU FILTHY ASS RAT BASTARD!" He looks at me then back at Cana who has a light blush and a smile on her face he thanks her and we walk to Laxus' to put away our stuff.

* * *

><p>AN well there is the first chapter done that took me a while to do with all the distractions around my house well ill let you think about what you like and tell if it is good or not

P.S. Nastu will be a bit more pervy in this so … yeah

P.P.S Lucy has joined phantom in this and will be shown later.

See ya next time

**Hells Blazing Inferno**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

Chapter 2 Settling and the Infamous Request

**A/N YAY FIRST CHAPTER OUT OF THE WAY. (clears throat) anyways we felt like making the second chapter as quick as we can so you know the drill. The part of the manga/anime when Macao**

"Hello" Talking.

"_How_" Thinking.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist" **Spells/Magic.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsu POV~<strong>

Everybody just stared at the door for a few minutes wondering how those two are connected to Laxus, I snapped out of it as soon as gramps came down the stairs everybody started asking questions.

"How do you know them?" They questioned

"Who are they?" Many asked.

"SILENCE BRATS!" He yelled using his **Titan Magic** to amplify his voice.

"I knew their Mother." He stated

As he was going to continue he was interrupted by Loke bursting in.

"WE GOT BAD NEWS!" He yelled

"ERZA'S BACK!" he finished after taking a few breaths

The room stayed silent for a few seconds until everyone went into a crazy panic.

* * *

><p><strong>~Laxus POV~<strong>

With Blaze dragging me through Magnolia to my house I couldn't tell her to slow down because she was yelling happily at the top of her lungs "YAY WE GET TO STAY WITH LAXUS, WE GET TO STAY WITH LAXUS!" Hell sighed and told me he'll meet us there.

I hear loud stomps and the sound of metal and instantly think "_Erza's back."_

Blaze stops after hearing the loud noises "what is that?" she asks

"Erza Scarlet, Strongest female member of Fairy Tail."

We see a woman walking by holding up a giant decorated.

Hey Erza" i say she waves and looks at the Blaze who still has her arms on my arms dragging me, she asks "Who is she?"

I answer after looking at Blaze "Childhood friend."

She nods and continues walking towards the guild hall.

**2 hours later**

**The Guild**

After getting settled into the house Hell, Blaze, And I went back to the guild to find most of the other members sitting in a corner terrified of the scarlet haired woman standing over them. she looks over to us then looks and stares at the white haired teen next to me, Hell starts to look a bit uncomfortable being stared at by the the armored mage. He turned away and walked over to the bar, Erza not liking being ignored she **Re-Quipped** a sword, she charged towards Hell she swung and everyone turned and closed their eyes sad that their newest member had already pissed off the almighty Erza.

then something unexpected happened they heard a loud CLANG, they opened their eyes and gasped when they saw Hell holding a white white and black bladed katana it was barely unsheathed and he was holding her back with one hand.

Erza was surprised to say the least when he pulled the sword seemingly out of nowhere.

Hell spoke with a dark voice "put the sword away or face God's wrath."

Erza was shocked that this kid was talking to her like this she was about to retort when all of a sudden Gray appeared out of nowhere and decked him in the face shouting "Don't speak to

Erza that way!" Erza looked over at the kid on the ground and was shocked to see his right eye was a glowing red. He quickly put a hand over his eye and sped out of the guild. Laxus' "Childhood Friend" walks over and kicks Gray right in the balls and storms after him.

Laxus walks over and hits Gray over the head and says "You just did the dumbest thing in your life."

* * *

><p><strong>~Hell POV~<strong>

"_That idiot! He just made the worst mistake of his life! The next time I see him he is going headfirst into a wall!" _I shouted mentally as I ran out of the guild with my right eye covered with my hand Blaze was running after me telling me to stop and that if i don't calm down IT will happen again if IT happened I would have to have her stop me and that would not be pretty for either of us. The last time it happened she nearly died, after I calmed down enough to get her to the hospital she had already lost a lot of blood. If Gray thought he could just punch me in the face and not come out unscathed he would be dead wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**~Hell POV~**

I walk into the guild my hair is back to covering my right eye. Before anyone can question me I walk to the request board ask Mira if I can go on the quest and leave. the request needed me to go to the east forest and kill a group of about 30 Gorians who have been preying on innocent civilians venturing through the forest. I start walking there to reduce the amount of time I am at the guild due to Gray and his idiotic ways of telling people to stop doing things by punching them. On my way to the job my mind wanders to when IT happened

**~FLASHBACK~**

Blaze and I were sitting at a bar while on our search for a guild to join. A man walked up to us and started hitting on Blaze and before he knew it he was knocked out on the ground from a quick hit to the side of his neck, a group of people tried to charge me and I got distracted, while I was another person snuck up behind Blaze and put a knife to her throat. I turn to look at the man and instantly he stabbed me in the arm, I grabbed the man by the neck and threw him through a large group of people all of them scattering trying to get away from the flying man.

Later, I was trying to pull the knife out of my arm when a man broke a chair over the back of my head, being unprepared I was knocked unconscious.

**Six Hours Later**

I wake to find myself in a cell with magic sealing cuffs on my hands but, they were extremely stupid and left me all my weapons I quickly unsheath my sword and cut the links i then disassemble them and put them together without the lacrimas of magic sealing. Put my sword back and lay down to recharge my magical energy. I wake up to hear the door opening I get up and sit against the wall as I see Blaze walking in beat up and exhausted, I get up slowly as to fool the guards to think I have little magic energy. I catch her as she collapses and anger surges through me images of killing these people poured into my head and before I knew it most of this 'prison' was filled with the corpses of guards. Anger was burning inside me and I could do nothing to stop it, Blaze in her already weakened state had to stop me and all of the damage I had done had emotionally affected me afterwards. When I woke up I saw Blaze laying next to me unconscious and barely breathing as soon as I knew I did this to her I lifted her up and ran as fast a I could to the nearest hospital. After we were both healed Blaze told me the story of how I had turned into a red eyed uncontrollable monster, I was so consumed in anger that I couldn't control myself and killed all those people.

**~FLASHBACK OVER~**

After I walked for about two hours I was in the forest and completely surrounded by about 20 Gorians I used my **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic** and defeated them all with ease. "_If the amount of this job was supposed to be worth 400,000j then I need to get better quests."_ I thought.

**Two Hours Later**

I was walking back to the guild after turning in the job for my 400,000j since I was pretty much freeloading off of Laxus I felt like I should give him at least 50,000j every month. As I walked into the guild everybody stopped all activities that they were doing and stared at me. Mira asked me how the mission went "fine" I say and sit down at the bar still wondering why people are staring at me. "Mira? Why are people staring at me?" She replies "Most people are interested in the person who ignored Erza and still lived to tell the tale." "Ahhhh" I said now realizing how powerful Erza actually is in the guild. After a brief talk with Mira I heard the guild's doors open. I look over to reveal Gray walking into the guild, I clench my fists in absolute anger, slowly I got up Mira noticed my anger and tried to calm me down but it did not work. As I walked over all of the guild members were staring at me most telling me to calm down and to not do anything stupid. I stopped in front of him and looked at him with my left eye I grabbed his face and slammed his head in the wall and walked out of the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>~Blaze POV~<strong>

As I am walking to the guild to talk to Hell about last night I see him run past me. I'm about to turn around and go after him but decide I should go into the guild first and see what is going on. I walk in and see that there is a giant crack in the wall, I then see Gray unconscious on the ground and I knew immediately that it was Hell who did that. I look over and see someone I haven't seen before. It was a man with short orange hair and he is wearing a cloak around his shoulders, I also notice his magic is at the same level as Hell and I, I walk over and ask who he is noticing him looking at me curiously. "Gildarts" he replies he then looks over to see Hell walking through the doors. Everybody looked at him "sorry" he said quietly, he walked over to me saw Gildarts, walked over said hello and asked when we are actually gonna go on the request. Just when I was about to answer Erza walked in and looked at Hell she walked over and said to him "Hell you and I are going to have a duel to see who is stronger." Hell just nodded and asked the master if they could. the master nodded and we all walked outside.

Hell took his battle stance while erza **re-quipped** into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"BEGIN" the master shouted.

Erza jumped at Hell as soon as she got near him she stopped and look at him while he just stood there and pulled out his sword. Erza leaped and tried to attack him with a downward slash which he just deflected with his hand. Erza leapt back surprised that he just blocked it with his hand. She growled and tried a different tactic. She jumped forward and did a series of backhand slashes, downward slashes, and forward thrusts. To no prevail Hell just simply hit them away with his sword Kagenohikari. Erza having enough of this single sided fight yelled "**Dance my swords**" sending a circle of swords at Hell. He just stood there for a few seconds before saying "**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**" most of the crowd just stared in shock that this person was a dragon slayer. I of course wasn't surprised considering he IS my brother. The roar tore through her attack and kept going until it hit Erza dead center in the chest, she screamed and went flying back. Hell just stood there impassively as if this was not progressing very well and thought he should just end it quickly to go do something better. Hell did something he saved for strong opponents or just to finish something quickly. Hell used his most powerful technique and entered "**White** **Shadow Dragon Mode**" and yelled "**White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk**" the spell sent out over a hundred beams of light that all pierced Erza's armor. Erza screamed in pain and fell to the ground unconscious. The guild members looked shocked to see that one of their strongest members was beaten by one of their newest members. The master and Gildarts stare at Hell in shock I start clapping and walk towards him. I stop when I notice Hell start walking towards the master asking " When will the the next S-Class Promotion Trials be?"

* * *

><p><strong>AAAANNNDD Second chapter done! This chapter did not take that long to do surprisingly compared to the last chapter.<strong>

**Kagenohikari means Shadow's Light in Japanese**

**The next chapter is going to skip ahead past the Galuna Island Arc straight to the Phantom Lord Arc (which if you haven't read the manga or watched the anime is right after the GI Arc)**

**See you people later!**

**Hells Blazing Inferno**


End file.
